Decimo-sama!
by rebung-chama
Summary: Sulit untuk memblokade moe-moe power Vongola Decimo.


Decimo-sama!

Summary : Sulit untuk memblokade moe-moe power Vongola Decimo.

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : KHR-Amano Akira

Author's rant : Yahooo! Rebung-chama is baaaack /YEAH. AAAA, ga nyangka udah 3 tahun gue mendep di fandom ini /tebar bunga. Dan gak nyangka juga gue udah berkali-kali ganti pen name /salto. Dan ga nyangka juga gue udah ngepublish lumayan banyak cerita nista /yang kemudian dihapus dan ga bakal di reupload karena file-nya sudah musnah. Dan gak gue sangka author yang dulu rajin ngupload fic-nya sekarang udah hampir musnah /kayak lu gak aja. Maaf kalo cerita gue nurun parah /maklum udah jarang nulis lagi. ENJOY!

Tubuhnya langsing, berbentuk, memang tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi pas untuk bentuk wajahnya yang masih meninggalkan sedikit lapisan lemak di pipinya. Matanya yang cokelat dan cukup besar serta bibirnya yang mungil membuatnya tampak manis. Rambutnya yang cokelat memang terkesan liar, tidak beraturan, tetapi cocok untuknya,membuatnya sedikit lebih fluffy. Siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah Vongola Decimo.

Sulit dipercaya di umurnya yang ke-25 dia masih memiliki penampilan seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Perhatikan guardian-nya, tubuh mereka berbentuk, kekar, tinggi, dan wajah mereka berubah dari yang tadinya imut menjadi tampan. Tapi kenapa—oh demi Vongola Primo, hanya dia—dia seorang yang memiliki rupa seperti ini! Bahkan Lambo yang baru berumur 15 tahun lebih macho dibanding dia—dalam bentuk tubuh.

Yah, bukan berarti don Decimo melaknat bentuk tubuh yang diberikan kepada-nya, justru ini menjadi senjata yang cukup mematikan disamping X-Gloves tercintanya.

Case One : Menghindari _Paper works_

Cukup, cukup dengan tumpukan kertas yang menjulang tinggi itu! Seolah berkata, 'Tanda tangani akuuuu, tanda tangani akuuuu'. Mengapa, oh mengapa tutor sadis tercintanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk memakai stempel!

"Seorang Vongola Decimo tidak akan pernah memakai stempel untuk menggantikan tanda tangannya, itu tidak professional, dame Tsuna."

Terima kasih, tutor sayangku.

Jujur, ia ingin, ingin, ingiiiiin sekali pergi meninggalkan tumpukan kertas ini. Berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar. Mungkin ia sudah kabur sedari tadi bila Reborn tidak memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi itu.

"…Reboooorn…"

"Apa, dame Tsuna?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan.." Ujarnya memelas, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, dame Tsuna." Hardik Reborn, memicingkan matanya kearah sudut ruangan.

"Mou Rebooooorn.." Ia menempelkan pipinya di atas meja kerja, pipinya masih menggembung, matanya yang cokelat menatap Reborn dengan penuh harap.

"Selesaikan dulu." Ah, gawat. Reborn merasa pipinya mulai memerah.

"…Reboooorn, tolong yaaa…" Matanya semakin melebar, menatap penuh harap agar tutor sadisnya menaruh rasa simpati kepadanya.

Dan, apa-apaan itu? Bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi don Decimo, serta aura-aura manis yang menyertainya—dan tatapan memelas itu—ugh…

"—1 jam."

"Thank you Reborn!"

Tsuna bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah cerah, tak lupa dengan bunga-bunga yang entah kenapa semakin banyak bermunculan di belakangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Reborn, menyibak jambang spiralnya dan mengecup pipinya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan perasaan gembira.

Dan oh—Reborn merasa ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ini tidak baik.

Case Two : Hentikan Pertengkaran Itu!

Bukan merupakan rumor lagi jika Cloud Guardian Vongola Decimo benci—sangat benci terhadap Mist Guardian-nya. Pertengkaran mereka hampir seperti cerita pengantar tidur yang selalu dibaca berulang-ulang setiap malam. Tiada hari tanpa kerusakan jika mereka berdua bertemu, oleh karena itu don Decimo selalu memilah-milah misi yang akan diberikan kepada mereka berdua agar mereka tidak saling bertemu.

Yah, hari ini tentu merupakan hari yang cukup buruk, don Decimo lupa untuk memilih misi dengan tanggal pulang yang berbeda, sehingga terjadilah hal ini.

Tsuna dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara gebrakan, dentingan metal, pecahan gelas, teriakan para maid, dan—suara apa itu? jangan bilang chandelier yang baru saja dipesannya jatuh. Dan, ledakan? Ah, suara tawa Takeshi? Jangan bilang Hayato ikut dalam pertengkaran mereka dan Takeshi yang juga ikut 'bermain' dengan mereka. Oh, gawat.

"Dame Tsuna, cepat hentikan mereka jika kau tidak ingin melihat setengah Vongola HQ ini hancur. Kau tahu berapa yang Vongola harus keluarkan untuk memprebaikinya?"

"Hai hai, Reborn." Tsuna memijat jidatnya. Sungguh memusingkan bila melihat Guardian-guardiannya yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Dan benar saja, Mukuro, Kyouya, Hayato, dan Takeshi tengah terlibat pertempurang yang dirasa cukup 'mengasyikkan' belum lagi Chrome yang hanya berdiri di pinggiran menyemangati Mukuro agar menang—bukannya melerainya. Dan oh, coba lihat kerusakannya. Benar saja, chandelier yang baru dibelinya kemarin sudah jatuh pecah berantakan.

"Mukuro-kun, Kyouya-kun, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun."

Dihiraukan.

"Rokudo-san, Hibari-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san."

Masih dihiraukan.

"ROKUDO, HIBARI, GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTOOO!" Don Decimo berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Mereka pun menoleh.

"…..Tolong hentikan pertengkaran itu.." Lirih Tsuna pelan. Butiran air mata menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit dan bibir yang tertekuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bahunya yang mungil sedikit gemetar, dua tangan mungilnya menggenggam ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan kuat.

"Oya oya, jangan menangis Decimo. Lihat pertarungannya sudah berhenti." Ujar Rokudo Mukuro dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hn, berhenti menangis, omnivore." Hibari pun juga tak mau kalah dalam menenangkan Tsuna.

"Ju-Judaime, maafkan tangan kananmu—ARGH! Bahkan aku tak pantas disebut tangan kananmu lagi!" Gokudera sudah bersiap untuk harakiri.

"Ahahaha, maafkan kami Tsuna. Ah, Hayato jangan melakukan hara-kiri disini!" Yamamoto berusaha mencegah Gokudera melakukan harakiri.

"Kalian janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi?" Tsuna bertanya, matanya lurus menghadap mereka berempat.

Mereka mengangguk tanda sanggup.

"Heh, kalau begitu segera bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Biaya renovasi akan kuambil dari gaji kalian masing-masing. Rokudo Mukuro, akan kusuruh Spanner mem-format laptop dan hard disk-mu. Hibari Kyouya, kau tak boleh bertemu Hibird selama sebulan. Gokudera Hayato, tidak ada rokok bagimu untuk sebulan dan Yamamoto Takeshi, kau tidak boleh menonton pertandingan baseball terbesar itu." Titah Don Decimo yang segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan 'drama' kecilnya tadi.

Jaw drop.

Tak disangka Sawada Tsunayoshi merupakan serigala berbulu domba.

Bikin one-shot ato multi-chapter ya?

DAN ITU ANIME FREE BADAI PARAH YAAA. TIAP KALI GUE NONTON ITU ANIME KAYAK NGELIAT STRIP TEASE YA—TINGGAL TAMBAH POLE DITENGAH YA. /abaikan.

Crirics? Flame? Hagu hagu? :3


End file.
